Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the leading cause of irreversible blindness and visual impairment in the United States in persons over age 50. Vascular occlusions of the eye (CRVO and BRVO), retinal detachments (RD) and macular holes (MH) can also cause marked visual impairment. There is evidence that dietary factors may play a role in the development of these conditions. Five centers were involved in a National Eye Institute case-control study exploring multiple potential risk factors for these retinal disorders. This investigation was augmented by the collection of nutritional data from study participants at each center. We propose to evaluate these data with the goal of identifying nutritional determinants of AMD, CRVO, BRVO, MH and RD.